The present invention relates to a play system and, more particularly, to a play system which enables the building of toy constructions such as dolls' houses and the like.
Many different types of play system exist. For example, at one end of the spectrum of such systems there are straightforward construction systems such as Lego.RTM. and Meccano.RTM., whilst at the other end there are conventional dolls' houses, toy garages, etc. In between there are systems which involve the construction of specific buildings and the like from a kit of parts for use with particular dolls or toy creatures.
Generally, the packaging in which such play systems are sold provides a container for the system or component parts of it, but forms no part of the play system in use. It is known to use containers for games and other toys as part of the game or toy, however, but such containers are of fixed configuration and provide only limited play value.